monkeysandplantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Quest: Sky Glide
Monkey Quest: Sky Glide is the first game in the Monkey Quest series, intended as a spinoff to the Bloons series. It was released in 2012 on the Ninja Kiwi website (and later iOS) and uses the gameplay of a top-down bullet hell shooter. Gameplay When you start a game, you can choose between two different characters... *Dart Master: Focuses on speed and damage. *Tack Maiden: Focuses on range and homing. On the flash version, the player moves the character with the mouse, holds down the left click button to shoot and holds down the right click button to change the mechanics of the character's attack. In the iOS version, the player moves the character by dragging them, uses a red switch on the lower right to determine whether they're shooting or not and uses a green switch on the lower right to adjust the attack's mechanic. If the player character touches a bullet, their Wound count rises. Once the Wound value reaches 100, the character will use a Spell, which resets the Wound value and destroys every bullet on the screen. If they reach 100 Wound without any spells left, however, the player will lose the game. Attack Types ''NOTE: By no means are you to add any more characters or request for more characters to be added. If you do, YOU WILL BE WARNED ON YOUR MESSAGE WALL. Thank you.'' Dart Master Tack Maiden Enemies *Red Bloons: Red Bloons just float about, trying to ram into the player. They can only take 1 damage. These Bloons first appear in Stage 1. *Blue Bloons: Blue Bloons can shoot singular projectiles towards the player. They can take 3 damage. These Bloons first appear in Stage 1. *Green Bloons: Green Bloons can shoot rings of projectiles. They can take 6 damage. *Yellow Bloons: Yellow Bloons will quickly come in, shoot focused projectiles, and then fly away. They can take 10 damage. These Bloons first appear in Stage 2. *Pink Bloons: Pink Bloons will quickly come in, shoot widespread projectiles, and then fly away. They can take 15 damage. These Bloons first appear in Stage 2. *Black Bloons: Uses powerful focused attacks. Defeating a Black Bloon will destroy every projectile on the screen. They can take 26 damage. These Bloons first appear in Stage 3. *White Bloons: Uses powerful widespread attacks. Defeating a White Bloon will destroy every projectile on the screen. They can take 26 damage. These Bloons first appear in Stage 4. *Zebra Bloons: Zebra Bloons shoot large energy beams in a certain direction. They can take 49 damage. These Bloons first appear in Stage 6. *Lead Bloons: Lead Bloons shoot small energy beams in several directions. They can take 49 damage. These Bloons first appear in Stage 5. *Rainbow Bloons: Rainbow Bloons summon symbols which will then launch focused attacks. They can take 96 damage. These Bloons first appear in Stage 7. *Ceramic Bloons: Ceramic Bloons summon symbols which will then launch widespread attacks. They can take 200 damage. These Bloons first appear in Stage 8. *Super Ceramic Bloons: Super Ceramic Bloons don't damage as much as normal Ceramics, but can take more damage. They can take 338 damage. These Bloons first appear in Stage 9. *Unstable Bloons: Unstable Bloons are radioactive and have a chance of decay or fission (generally speaking, splitting into two or more bloons, or changing into another bloon.) The best way to deal with these is to pop them before they decay. They can take 144 damage. These Bloons first appear in Stage ?. *Red Amoeba: Amoeba are incomplete Bloons who can fly very quickly. This weak variety of amoeba cannot attack, asides from shooting a single projectile once popped. They can take 1 damage. These Bloons first appear in Stage 2. *Blue Amoeba: Amoeba are incomplete Bloons who can fly very quickly. This variety of amoeba shoots singular shots towards the player and shoots a ring of four projectiles once popped. They can take 2 damage. These Bloons first appear in Stage 2. *Green Amoeba: Amoeba are incomplete Bloons who can fly very quickly. This variety of amoeba shoots waves of three shots each towards the player and shoots a ring of four projectiles once popped. They can take 3 damage. These Bloons first appear in Stage 2. *Yellow Amoeba: Amoeba are incomplete Bloons who can fly very quickly. This variety of amoeba shoots rings of four shots each and shoots a ring of six projectiles once popped. They can take 4 damage. These Bloons first appear in Stage 3. *Pink Amoeba: Amoeba are incomplete Bloons who can fly very quickly. This variety of amoeba shoots rings of six shots each and shoots a ring of six projectiles once popped. They can take 5 damage. These Bloons first appear in Stage 3. *Black Amoeba: Amoeba are incomplete Bloons who can fly very quickly. This variety of amoeba shoots streams of shots towards the player and shoots a ring of eight projectiles once popped. They can take 11 damage. These Bloons first appear in Stage 4. *White Amoeba: Amoeba are incomplete Bloons who can fly very quickly. This variety of amoeba shoots waves of five shots each towards the player and shoots a ring of eight projectiles once popped. They can take 11 damage. These Bloons first appear in Stage 5. *Lead Amoeba: Amoeba are incomplete Bloons who can fly very quickly. This variety of amoeba shoots rings of six shots each, and shoots two rings of six projectiles each once popped. They can take 23 damage. These Bloons first appear in Stage 6. *Zebra Amoeba: Amoeba are incomplete Bloons who can fly very quickly. This variety of amoeba shoots fast stripes toward the player and covers the screen with twenty random stripes once popped. They can take 23 damage. These Bloons first appear in Stage 7. *Rainbow Amoeba: Amoeba are incomplete Bloons who can fly very quickly. This variety of amoeba shoots seven fast stripes at a time toward the player and covers the screen with twenty random stripes once popped. They can take 47 damage. These Bloons first appear in Stage 8. *Ceramic Amoeba: Amoeba are incomplete Bloons who can fly very quickly. This variety of amoeba summons a ring of eight symbols around it that follow it and summons a huge symbol that damages anything touching it when destroyed. They can take 114 damage. These Bloons first appear in Stage 9. *Regen Bloons: Any ordinary Bloon can have a Regen property. This property allows them to heal themselves and their allies. The first Regen Bloons appear in Stage 3. *Camo Bloons: Any ordinary Bloon can have a Camo property. This property allows them to become invisible to avoid attacks. The first Camo Bloons appear in Stage 4. *MOAB: Serves as a recurring mid-boss with a strong attack variety. The first three MOABs can take 487 damage, the next three can take 616 damage and the last three can take 816 damage. *BFB: Serves as a recurring boss with a strong attack variety. The first two BFBs can take 3164 damage, the next two can take 3980 damage and the final two can take 6428 damage. *ZOMG: Serves as a recurring boss with a strong attack variety. The first ZOMG can take 7368 damage, the second one 9885 damage, and the last one 14156 damage. *Tack Maiden: Fought as the boss of the extra stage when playing as the Dart Master. She has a very strong attack variety and can take 16556 damage. *Dart Master: Fought as the boss of the extra stage when playing as the Tack Maiden. He has a very strong attack variety and can take 16556 damage. Stage Gimmicks *Mist: Featured in Stage 1. Mist will obscure the appearance of the Bloons that it surrounds. *Fireflies: Featured in Stage 2. The screen is darkened during Stage 2, although fireflies will fly into view, lighting up the area around them. *Ice: Featured in Stage 3. Icicles descend from the top of the screen at random speeds. Icicles cause damage on contact, but can be destroyed with one shot. *Bubbles: Featured in Stage 4. Bubbles of varying colours will float in, eventually bursting. When a bubble bursts, it summons a Bloon of its colour. *Bells: Featured in Stage 5. Attacking a bell will summon a parade of Bloons. Attacking a giant bell is required to summon the mid-boss and later boss of the stage. *Ghosts: Featured in Stage 6. Ghosts will spin around various Bloons, launching their attacks for them. You can damage and eventually destroy ghosts, and deal damage to their master by attacking them. *Books: Featured in Stage 7. Books appear periodically in formations, each using a powerful attack before tearing itself apart. Red books use aimed attacks, while green books use widespread attacks. *Light: Featured in Stage 8. Throughout Stage 8, you can acquire Light by damaging enemies and narrowly dodging attacks. If you can get the Light value to certain points, you will receive extra Spells as a reward. *Firecrackers: Featured in Stage 9. Firecrackers will be set off periodically releasing explosions that destroy any Bloons caught up with them, along with any Bloons touching those Bloons. Modes *Story Mode: Play through all 9 stages, with cutscenes in between. *Extra: Play through the extra stage. You must complete Story Mode to unlock this mode. *Endless Mode: Play through an endless stage, with more gimmicks and enemies appearing the further you progress. *Practice: Practice playing a specific stage. Category:Monkeys